the dream
by rex2000
Summary: “Yes, Inuyasha keep going.” Said Kagome. She never thought this day would come. All along she was holding out for him. Kagome’s breast’s are bouncing everywhere when he thrust’s. “Now” says Inuyasha “let me spoon you Kagome.” All Kagome is looking at


_**ONE**_

**Sota13**

**Kagome17**

**Inuyasha17**

**Shippou13**

**Sango17**

**Kohaku13**

**Miroku17**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE CHARACTERS**

**IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR ARE NOT ALLOWED TO READ THIS GOAWAY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**LEMON CUTS UP HERE**

"**Yes, Inuyasha keep going." Said Kagome. She never thought this day would come. All along she was holding out for him. Kagome's breast's are bouncing everywhere when he thrust's. "Now" says Inuyasha "let me spoon you Kagome." All Kagome is looking at is his throbbing erection. She said, "Ok but I get to suck your dick."…**

**LEMON ENDS**

**Kagome wakes up to the voice of her grandpa calling her for breakfast. She has drool all over her face. She gets ready to down stairs to eat. She sees Sota looking at a magazine. Kagome eats her breakfast then packs her lunch. She meets Inuyasha and Sango. They say "Speak of the devil." She tells them about the dream she had. Inuyasha says "I had the same dream." She says "Well did you get all horny." He says "maybe." She says "Do you like or love Souta." He says "no I like him as friend." She says, "That's my brother." he says, "Shit I didn't know that." Sango leaves to go meet her brother. Inuyasha and Kagome are all alone.So they go back to Kagome's house. He sees Souta. Sota says "Hi." He says, "Hi." So he followed Kagome to her room. She says, "So since we are alone you can tell me if you got horny. He says "Yes." She says "Did you like it." He says, "Of course I liked it so did u like the dream." She says "I drooled over the dream it was that good." Meanwhile Souta is eavesdropping on the conversion Kagome and Inuyasha are having.**

**FLUFF STARTS**

**Kagome and Inuyasha start to kiss. She teases him. He teases her to. Inuyasha starts to unbutton her shirt while Sota is watching. Sota falls in. They stop kissing. Kagome yells "SOTA GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW." She realized her shirt is unbuttoned. She turns around to button her shirt. Sota looks down at his pants. He runs out of her room.**

**FLUFF ENDS**

**When Kagome and Inuyasha comes down stairs. Sota is at the table. Sota says "Inuyasha can I see you in my room." So Inuyasha follows Sota to his room. Sota says "I didn't mean to fall in on you and my sister." Inuyasha says "why did you call me in here." Sota says "can you give me a bath. I promise to behave." Inuyasha says "Tell me why." Sota says "cuz I need to talk to you and that is the only room that has a lock." Inuyasha says "ok but do I need to get in too." Sota says "yes" happily. So they go to the bathroom. Sota locks the door and puts something in front of the door so it won't open until there done. Sota turns around he sees Inuyasha in the bathtub. Sota got naked and hopped in with Inuyasha. He can't believe that he got naked in front of Inuyasha. (His dream come true.) "I'm ready" said Sota. Sota told him how much he missed him. Inuyasha says "Are you hitting on me." Sota says "why do u like my sister so much." "cuz she is hot" said Inuyasha. "Your done" said Inuyasha. Sota says "This is for you." He gives him a hug and winks. Kagome yells "Dinner." Inuyasha says "This looks good" Kagome says "This is Curry Rice Inuyasha." After they got done eating Kagome and Inuyasha steps outside. They lay on the ground looking at the stars. They never notice Sota was hiding. They go back inside Sota follows but to late they shut and lock the bathroom door. Inuyasha and Kagome takes a shower together. They eye each other up and down. They both say "Wow" at the same time. Inuyasha washes Kagomes body. Kagome washes his body. They look at each other when they get out. They dry each other off. Kagome is happier then ever because this is the longest she has spent with him in a while. "Tomorrow I turn human" said inuyasha. Kagome says "How long before you turn back demon again." "3 weeks" said Inuyasha. Inuyasha sees Sota. Sota says "come with me Inuyasha I want to show tou something." "Ok"said Inuyasha. Sota was wearing his robe. Sota led Inuyasha in a dark room. Inuyasha herd the door shut and lock. Sota held Inuyasha by the hand and turn on the lights. "Whats here" said Inuyasha. "This is our sercet room. nobody knows the way. olny you and I know the way" said Sota. By the time he got back to Kagome it was dark.**

**THIS IS MY FRIST FANFIC PLZ R&R I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUHGT. YES THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS ARE IN CHAPTER TWO**

**Shippo**

**Kohaku**

**Miroku**

**Sango**

**Kagome**

**Inuyasha**

**Sota**


End file.
